Reunion
by JediLuminaraUnduli
Summary: “Blunt as always, mm?” Qui-Gon asked, drily. “I see you’re a lot less violent as well.” She snorted. “It’s just you.” Tahl and Qui-Gon are reunited after some time. It seems that some things never change.


**Title: **Reunion

**Author: **JediLuminaraUnduli

**Genre: **Humour/Friendship

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **"Blunt as always, mm?" Qui-Gon asked, drily. "I see you're a lot less violent as well." She snorted. "It's just you." Tahl and Qui-Gon are reunited after some time. It seems that some things never change.

**Written: **November 2008, posted/completed July 2009.

**Status: **In-progress.

**A/N: **I don't actually remember the original intent for this little fic, but I think I have the general idea.

**Enjoy :)**

Obi-Wan peeked out from behind the door. "Er.. Master?"

There was no reply, no sign of any living being, in the small quarters he and his Master now shared.

"Master?" he asked again, louder this time.

He received a pained grunt in return; _Oh, good, he's alive._

"Are you ready now?" he called out, slightly impatient.

Qui-Gon Jinn's face popped up from behind the couch. "No. Go away."

Obi-Wan sighed. Only his first afternoon with the man, and he was already in trouble. "Master.. You know you have to come out someday."

"Just not now. I'm.. busy."

Obi-Wan regarded this with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Qui-Gon's head came up again. He nodded, as convincingly as he could. "Yes. I'm very, very busy."

Obi-Wan let out a breath. "Come _on_, Master.."

Obi-Wan couldn't see him, but he knew Qui-Gon was shaking his head – quite vigorously, in fact. He knew this from the loud yelp, and swearing that began to emit from behind the couch.

"Er.. Master? Are you alright?" he asked, using his most concerned tone.

"No! The couch bit me!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Master. The couch doesn't have teeth."

"Hmmph" was his only reply.

Obi-Wan walked out from his safety zone, behind the hard oak-wood door. "Okay, Master.. You have to the count of three."

"One.." he began to pace closer, silently as he could.

"Two.." he raised his voice, slightly, lifting the pitcher of ice-cold water.

"Three!" he shouted, suddenly, and dumped the contents of the jar onto his Master's head.

Qui-Gon jumped up, screaming and yelling. "WHAT IN THE FORCE IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he shrieked, oblivious to the fact that he was now out of his hiding place.

Obi-Wan smiled, innocently. "I told you that you had to the count of three."

His Master spun around to face him, water forgotten. "Young man! _**You**_(emphasis) are grounded for the rest of the year! And no missions for you!"

Obi-Wan's face fell like Britney Spears' popularity. "But Master.." he begged. "You can't do this to meee!!"

Qui-Gon regarded him impassively, a small, deceiving smile on his face. "Yes I can.. I'm your Master."

Obi-Wan sniffled, turning his back on Qui-Gon. He clutched his teddy bear, the only thing not packed up. "There there, Fuzz-Fuzz," he murmured, shielding the stuffie. "I won't let the fat man hurt you. No matter what he.."

He stopped talking when he felt a huge shadow loom over him. "Er.. Master?" he inquired, his voice quavering, slightly. "What.. are you doing?"

The 'fat man' put his face very close to Obi-Wan's. "What did you call me?" he asked, using his sweetest voice.

Obi-Wan shivered, and inched closer to the safety of the door. "N-nothing, sir."

"Oh, no. I'm _sure_ you called me something," Qui-Gon smiled, showing his shiny (and very white) teeth. Obi-Wan only shuddered and tried to make himself as small as possible.

Qui-Gon leaned over him more, still grinning in that scary, misleading way. He glared at Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Kenobi," he raised his voice, ever so slightly, but just enough for Obi-Wan to squeak out in fear, "I asked what you said about me!"

"N-nothing, sir.. I didn't say anything," he whined, frightened, and squeezing Fuzz-Fuzz with a strength that was endangering the poor creature. "You heard me wrong."

"Me? Wrong?" Qui-Gon suddenly stood up, laughing like Obi-Wan had said something very funny. "I'm never wrong!"

Obi-Wan trembled. "Yes, sir."

Qui-Gon crouched down beside him again. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"What.. What lesson?"

His Master sighed, giving him The Look. Obi-Wan cowered from it, whimpering.

At that moment, the door slammed open, without notice, and a tall woman strode in. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was surprised. No one in their right mind dared stand up to Qui-Gon in a temper, unless they were Yoda and had the entire Jedi Order backing them up. _Human?_

"QUI-GON JINN!" her shout startled both Master and Padawan. Obi-Wan, already nervous, jumped straight up and hit his head on Qui-Gon (who was still hovering over him)'s forehead. Qui-Gon fell back with a thud, yelling, "OWIE!! TA-AHL!!"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure who or what a 'Ta-ahl was, but he didn't have time to think on the matter. He stumbled forward, and ploughed into the person in front of him (in this case, it was the lady), bowling them over onto the floor. In an instant, she was up on her feet, green lightsaber ignited, and charging at him like a person possessed.

Obi screamed, and ran, moving as fast as his new-Paddy legs would allow him to. Unfortunately for our dear, lovable but clumsy Padawan, he was not nearly as swift enough.

Alas.

The 'Tahl' had already grabbed hold of his scruff, and had lifted him a good two feet off the ground. Obi-Wan squealed, and yelped, like a frightened piglet. "Help! Put me down!"

She waved her lightsaber in his face; he shut up instantly.

The stranger turned to face Obi-Wan's Master, who was writhing on the ground in undying pain. She raised an eyebrow. "So, Quiggy.. Long time no see."

Obi-Wan flailed his arms and legs, trying to get down. She only tightened her grip. "Quiggy, is this another one of your strays?"

Qui-Gon finally looked up. "No.. He's my new Padawan."

The woman raised Obi-Wan higher, and appraised him with a critical eye. "Are you sure? He doesn't look too smart."

Obi-Wan squeaked, indignantly. "I resent that!"

She gave him a little shake, and he shut his mouth. He could feel his brains sloshing around in his head. He didn't want them pouring out his ears.

Qui-Gon raised himself off the floor. "True, he's not too bright, but he's at least presentable."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but was dropped on the floor (rather unceremoniously) instead. The woman strode forwards, and stood in front of his Master.

"Let's get down to business. Why were you bullying your Padawan?" she asked, bluntly, not even trying to be subtle. Qui-Gon turned red, and coughed. Obi-Wan marvelled at the way she had taken away his Master's confidence with only one question. He had only ever seen Master Yoda do that, ever before; not even the council knew how. _No wonder he disobeys them,_ Obi-Wan thought, snickering. _They don't even know how to keep him under control._

"Blunt as always, mm?" Qui-Gon asked, drily. "I see you're a lot less violent as well."

She snorted. "It's just you."

"Just me. Hmph, I guessed as much."

"Isn't it always?"

"Well, yes."

"Still not my fault that you enjoy hurting me."

"Is too your fault."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Obi-Wan sighed. This could take a while.

**More later. Please review ?**


End file.
